


Lucky to Have Her

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, let yachi get eaten out 2k17, light humiliation, poly dynamic, yachi has two boyfriends that love her very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "They have a sort of system in place, have found and fallen into roles. Iwaizumi teases Yachi physically, makes her writhe from his tongue, his touch, his cock. Matsukawa teases her verbally, whispers dirty, filthy things until she’s a moaning, begging little mess. It works best this way, they’ve found out. Iwaizumi is reluctant to push Yachi with his words- god knows he has a fucking filthy mouth, though- but Matsukawa revels in it, loves to whisper all the things that rile her up."(for Kinktober 2017 day 2: dirty talk)





	Lucky to Have Her

**Author's Note:**

> lisTEN- Yachi needs some lovin' too.
> 
> For Kinktober 2017 Day 2. Prompt chosen: Dirty talk | ~~Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture)~~

“God, you’re so wet, baby girl.”

Yachi whimpers and Iwaizumi glances up from where he’s knelt on the floor, sees that she’s attempting to hide her face in Matsukawa’s neck. Matsukawa grins down at him and Iwaizumi grins up in return, readjusts his grip on Yachi’s thighs before leaning back in.

She really is wet. There’s a big, big wet spot on the crotch of her cute little panties and Iwaizumi is just _dying_ to see what’s underneath. He waits, though, and just noses against her sex, makes her let out a tiny little moan when he mouths against her.

“Oh, don’t try to hide it, kitten,” Matsukawa teases. Yachi gasps in response and Iwaizumi grins a little, tries not to chuckle. “Come on, let us hear you.”

So maybe they’re being a bit more mean than usual. They tease normally, yes. But they usually don’t pull her into these positions, they usually don’t have her sitting in Matsukawa’s lap with her legs firmly spread wide and held open. They usually don’t even make her hold up her skirt like this, either. Iwaizumi can tell that it’s a lot for their sweet little baby girl but he can also tell that she is _loving_ it.

Yachi is shy and sweet and so caught up in being _proper_ and _good_ that she’s made herself sensitive to anything remotely sexual, has made it so she gets overwhelmed at the slightest touch, the lightest tease. It doesn’t take much to have shame wash over her, it doesn’t take much for shame to turn into taboo pleasure for her. Iwaizumi doesn’t know why or how she became almost cripplingly sensitive but he (guiltily enough) loves it and he loves extracting her from her little shell, loves giving her the pleasure that makes her both squirm away and whimper for more. She gets so _tight_ when they tease, so _wet_ when they gently bully her out of her propriety.

They’re so fucking lucky to get to have her.

Iwaizumi grins and pulls back so he can run a finger over her panties, grins a bit wider when she gasps quietly and her hips twitch. Her legs try to close and Iwaizumi looks up at her with a warning frown, finds Yachi still attempting to hiding her face against Matsukawa’s neck.

“Issei, hold her legs open,” Iwaizumi tells him. “Baby girl can’t seem to do it herself.” 

Matsukawa chuckles and slips his hands underneath Yachi’s thighs, grips them firmly and keeps them spread wide so Iwaizumi can tease her. There’s a tiny little whimper from Yachi but Iwaizumi just hums with a pleased grin, leans forward and carefully tugs on her panties with his teeth.

“So lewd, kitten,” Matsukawa murmurs, voice loud enough so that Iwaizumi can hear as well. “All spread out like this and letting out such needy little noises...what do you think Tooru would say if he walked right in and saw you like this?”

Yachi gasps loudly and tries to squirm, seems as if she’s trying to get away but is really pressing herself closer to Iwaizumi’s smirking face.

It’s still cute as hell that their little Yachi is so flustered by Oikawa.

It’s still cute as hell that Oikawa absolutely adores her and dotes on her like some spoiled pet.

Which she is, really. They may tease her but they always end up giving her what she wants- what she needs- in the end.

Iwaizumi grins and runs a finger over the wet spot on her panties, pushes at it lightly to make her whimper. The sound makes him want to grasp at himself but the ragged little moan she lets out when he hooks her panties to the side and exposes her makes Iwaizumi want to pull her out of Matsukawa’s lap and into his own.

“How wet is she?” Matsukawa asks. Iwaizumi glances up to find his boyfriend nuzzling Yachi a little, his hands flexing against soft, pale thighs from the effort to not grip at Yachi _too_ tightly. “Poor little kitten was such a mess at the restaurant. I thought she was going to come right there at the table. She must be _drenched_ from having to wait.” 

The blush that lights up on Yachi’s face is way too fucking adorable.

Iwaizumi hums and leans close to her, blows out a hot huff of air to make Yachi’s hips twitch and a strangled little noise leave her. She’s wet. She’s _so fucking wet_ and Iwaizumi is _dying_ to taste her, make her cry out and beg.

“She is, Issei,” Iwaizumi rumbles out, bringing one finger up to ever so lightly run through her slit. “What a needy little baby girl we have.”

“Mmm, next time we should send her out with a little toy,” Matsukawa teases. “Get her more riled up. Would you like that, kitten? A little toy to make you wet and desperate while we’re out in public? You would, wouldn’t you? You’re such a naughty girl, so lewd.”

Yachi _mewls_ at that, arches up and whines.

“I-Issei, Ha-Hajime, _please_.”

Iwaizumi swallows back a groan at the begging and just moves his face forward, opens his mouth so he can run his tongue through Yachi’s slit and make her cry out.

They have a sort of system in place, have found and fallen into roles. Iwaizumi teases Yachi physically, makes her writhe from his tongue, his touch, his cock. Matsukawa teases her verbally, whispers dirty, filthy things until she’s a moaning, begging little mess. It works best this way, they’ve found out. Iwaizumi is reluctant to push Yachi with his words- god knows he has a fucking filthy mouth, though- but Matsukawa _revels_ in it, loves to whisper all the things that rile her up.

Matsukawa likes to watch, too. Iwaizumi already knows without glancing up that his boyfriend has his head tilted down, is watching him eat out their girlfriend. And, _god_ , that makes it even better for Iwaizumi. Matsukawa likes to watch, Iwaizumi likes to be watched. And Yachi likes to be the center of their attention- even if she won’t admit it.

It works out almost a little too perfectly.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the taste of Yachi, groans a little as he tongues her folds and then runs his tongue up to tease at her clit. Her hips twitch at that but Matsukawa must be holding her firmly because she’s not able to grind against him like Iwaizumi _knows_ she wants to.

He still wants to tie her up one day. He hopes that she will allow them to, will have enough faith and trust in them to put her care in their eager hands.

The thought makes him almost want to moan a little but Iwaizumi just concentrates on pleasing Yachi instead, almost buries his face in her as he tries his hardest to bring her to the brink.

Matsukawa does his part, too, and Iwaizumi looks up at them through half-shut eyes while he listens to the wicked filth his boyfriend teases with.

“God, look at him, kitten,” Matsukawa hums out. “On his knees just for you, sweetheart. Bet he’s been dying to have a taste of you all night. We should have dragged you off in the middle of dinner, got him on his knees then. You would have liked that, wouldn’t you? Such a _lewd_ little kitten would love to be eaten out in public where anyone could come in and see. You want that, don’t you? Want everyone to see you’re really just a needy little _slut_.”

Iwaizumi shoots Matsukawa a warning look but Yachi _whines_ at the words, her breath hitching and her back arching. Matsukawa grins at Iwaizumi and turns his head to press a kiss to Yachi’s forehead.

Okay. So. Slut is alright apparently. But maybe only when she’s already worked up? They’re going to have to feel it out a bit.

They probably seem to baby her a little when it comes to down to it. But what’s playful banter between Iwaizumi and Matsukawa is almost hardcore to their sweet little baby girl. Iwaizumi knows Matsukawa gets a little bit more rough with his words when it’s just him and Yachi but Iwaizumi knows it’s still not _too_ much- he thinks; it might be time to peek into one of their sessions again and see.

Everyone seems to think that Iwaizumi is the one into humiliation but, really, Matsukawa can get downright _cruel_ when he wants.

It’s probably a side effect from hanging out with Oikawa for so many years.

“Come on, kitten, look at him,” Matsukawa coaxes. “Look at how much he’s enjoying you. He loves how you taste, you know. I’ve caught him fucking his fist over the thought of eating you out so many times. Can’t blame him. You taste like heaven.”

Yachi lets out weak little half-sob and Iwaizumi hums, gently spreads open her folds with his fingers and starts teasing at her hole with his tongue.

“Have you ever tasted yourself, Hitoka?” Matsukawa asks. Iwaizumi glances up in time to catch her shoulders trembling and the jerky little shake of her head. “Mmm, we should fix that. Hajime?”

Iwaizumi smiles a little and leans back, runs his fingers over Yachi before slipping one inside. There’s an instant squeeze and Iwaizumi nearly growls at the thought of feeling her around his cock. She’s just so fucking _tight_ and so fucking _reactive_.

God, he _wants_ her.

Iwaizumi slips another finger in maybe a bit too early and curls them up, brushes against that sweet spot that makes Yachi cry out.

“ _Daddy, please._ ”

Fuck.

Iwaizumi groans as Matsukawa lets out a chuckle and teases Yachi for being so, so _needy_. When he looks up at his boyfriend, Matsukawa is grinning down at him with a wicked little look in his eye.

Iwaizumi really doesn’t know why _he’s_ gotten the label of Daddy and he’s still almost a little ashamed that he’s into it. But just- _god_. Yachi could call him _anything_ in that nearly desperate, pleading tone of hers and Iwaizumi would be just as affected by it.

Their baby girl just begs so _pretty_.

Or, his. _His_ baby girl. She’s baby girl to him, kitten to Matsukawa, sweetheart to them both.

Before he can get distracted by the difference in pet names, Yachi squeezes around his fingers again and lets out a shivery little mewl.

Iwaizumi smiles and curls his fingers once more, slides them out and stands up from the floor. Matsukawa lets go of her right thigh and runs his hand up her stomach, over her chest and neck so he can grab her face and gently, if firmly, turns it so she’s not hiding in the crook of his neck.

It’s really hard not to just pull her into a bruising kiss when he’s sees her.

It’s just that Yachi looks already half-way to wrecked. Those pretty brown eyes are so, so hazy and there’s a nearly feverish flush to her cheeks. Long lashes are half-shut and pretty lips are parted. She looks _gorgeous_ to Iwaizumi and it makes him _hungry_.

He brings his fingers to her mouth and traces over it lightly, groans when her lips part a bit wider and she leans forward ever so slightly to suckle on his digits. She’s already gone enough that she’s not too shy to stare at him with a fuzzy little gaze and having her look up at him, all lowered lashes and flushed cheeks and little wanting noises mewled out from around his fingers, drives Iwaizumi _crazy_.

It must drive Matsukawa just as crazy too because he gets _into it_.

“Such a good girl, kitten,” Matsukawa rumbles out, voice low and nearly rough. “Fingers aren’t enough, though, are they? You need a cock, don’t you? Maybe you want to be on your knees instead. Does kitten want to be a good little slut for Daddy? Do you want to open up your mouth to him and be used? Suck him off and make him happy? You’d be a good girl for him, wouldn’t you? Swallow him down like the needy baby you are, let him fuck your pretty little face. Do you want that, kitten? You do. I _know_ you do. You’re such a _lewd_ girl.”

Iwaizumi swears and Yachi _sobs_ , makes his fingers slip from her mouth as she starts to tremble. There’s a flash of guilt that runs across Matsukawa’s face but before Iwaizumi can shoot him so much as a scowl, Yachi lets out a pleading little noise and reaches out a hand to fist his shirt.

“P-pl-please,” Yachi begs, the word so stuttered it’s nearly unrecognizable. “ _Daddy_ , _I want it_.”

Shit.

Iwaizumi growls right as Matsukawa swears and they both stare at each other as Yachi whimpers between them.

God he fucking _wants_ that.

But, _no_. Not tonight. Right now Yachi is a little out of it and gone, overwhelmed. As much as he would love to have her down on her knees for him, Iwaizumi isn’t going to risk having his baby girl get upset over it later on.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down and leans down toward her, presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Another time, baby girl,” he promises. Yachi sniffles and whimpers, her bottom lip trembling almost petulantly as she looks up at him. Her eyes are already teary and it’s so fucking _beautiful_ seeing them glisten up at him. “We’re going to take care of you tonight, sweetheart. You can take care of us another time, okay?”

Yachi sniffles again and then nods, buries her face back against Matsukawa’s neck and lets out a soft, soft whine.

“Who do you want to fuck you, kitten?” Matsukawa asks, turning to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Hajime or me?”

Yachi trembles a little bit and tries to bury her face a bit deeper into the crook of Matsukawa’s neck, stays quiet as she sniffles and whimpers.

“...Ha-Hajime,” she whispers out after a moment. “P-please.”

Iwaizumi grins and bends down to place a kiss to her neck, reaches a hand to undo his pants and pulls himself out.

“Yeah?” Matsukawa asks, voice a bit softer than before. “Are you going to be a good girl for him and keep holding your skirt up? Let Daddy fuck you, make him come?”

Yachi sniffles and nods, grips at her skirt tighter. Iwaizumi strokes himself and takes the condom from his pocket, tears it open and slides it on. Matsukawa lets her other thigh go so Iwaizumi can roll her panties down her legs and then grabs her thighs again once Iwaizumi tosses the panties to the side. Matsukawa spreads them wide and Iwaizumi swears at the sight of Yachi all flushed faced and needy on their boyfriend’s lap, legs open and lower half on full display for him.

Iwaizumi swallows and steps up close to her, teases and rubs his cock against her slit. There’s a near instantaneous buck of her hips, a pleading little mewl.

“Eager,” Iwaizumi murmurs, lining himself up with her. “Be patient, baby girl. I’m going to take care of you, I promise.”

Iwaizumi places his own hands on Yachi’s thighs and runs them up, smiles when Matsukawa lets them go so he can get his grip. They share an almost fond grin and Iwaizumi leans forward, captures Matsukawa’s lips in a kiss as he slowly, slowly eases into Yachi.

She comes almost instantly.

That’s something to be expected, though. Something that they’ve learned will happen over the many times they’ve fucked their girlfriend. It’s nothing big or dramatic but she _does_ come, she _does_ end up squeezing around him tight and letting out a high whine. Yachi is so _sensitive_ and has suppressed herself so much that she comes almost as soon as they slide into her. It’s a little overwhelming, really, but it’s mostly just _so fucking good_.

Iwaizumi groans into the kiss and bites at Matsukawa’s bottom lip, makes him open his mouth up to him and slips his tongue inside. It’s a bit sloppy and messy but Iwaizumi has to pour his need into it so he doesn’t just start _pounding_ into Yachi like he wants. 

He likes to be gentle with his baby girl. Matsukawa can get the rough stuff.

Iwaizumi pulls back from Matsukawa’s lips with a little pant and Matsukawa grins at him, licks at the strand of spit that connects them.

“Come on, Hajime. Give her what she needs.”

Iwaizumi growls a little at the near _challenge_ in the words and shifts his grip on Yachi’s thighs, starts to rock into her. Yachi moans quietly when he moves, pulls her head from the crook of Matsukawa’s neck and throws it back against his shoulder. Iwaizumi catches something satisfied flicker across their boyfriend’s face at that and grins a little himself, starts trying to find a good pace to get Yachi whining.

As Iwaizumi fucks her, Matsukawa runs his hands over his chest, gropes at her breasts through her clothes. Yachi’s lashes flutter when he does and there’s a whimper from her, a little arch of her back.

“Mm, feel good, kitten?” Matsukawa asks, voice almost a little amused. His fingers start fiddling with the buttons on her shirt and Iwaizumi gets a bit more firm with his thrusts, watches hungrily as Matsukawa starts slowly exposing her chest to them. “Daddy fucks you so well, doesn’t he?”

Yachi mewls and turns her face a little but doesn’t try to hide in Matsukawa’s neck again, instead looks up at Iwaizumi through her lashes and gives a little nod before moaning.

“Doesn’t she feel good, Hajime?” Matsukawa asks, redirecting his attention momentarily. “So tight and so wet. You love fucking her, don’t you? You love making her into a pretty little mess.”

Matsukawa pairs the words with a swift little motion and pulls Yachi’s shirt open, shows off a bra that he _knows_ Matsukawa must have got her. It’s scarlet and sheer and strappy as hell- nothing like she usually wears.

Sneaky bastard. When did Matsukawa get her that? He wants to get her lingerie too.

Iwaizumi huffs and grips Yachi’s thighs a bit tighter, fucks her a bit harder so she moans out his name.

“Fuck yes I do,” Iwaizumi growls, shifting his angle so he brushes against her sweet spot with each thrust. Yachi cries out when he finds it, mewls and starts squeezing around him as if she’s going to come again already. “You feel so fucking _good_ , baby girl.”

Yachi gasps and Matsukawa grins, pulls the cups of her bra down to show off those tiny, pink, _perfect_ nipples of hers. With each thrust her breasts bounce just a bit and Iwaizumi groans as he watches, groans when Matsukawa starts pinching at a nipple and slides his other hand to wrap around Yachi’s throat.

“Come on, kitten,” Matsukawa coaxes, nuzzling against her cheek as he pinches and pulls and teases, “tell Daddy just how much you love his cock.”

It’s just a tease, something to rile her up even more and get her going. Iwaizumi _knows_ that and yet he still can’t help but swear at the thought of Yachi even _saying_ the word “cock” and throws his head back, tries so very fucking hard to keep himself from getting rough. There’s a whine from Yachi and Iwaizumi rolls his head forward again, watches in disbelief as her lips tremble and then part.

“I-I l-love it,” Yachi whimpers, nearly whispers. Her face is screwed up a bit and an almost _broken_ sob slips from her. “D-Daddy, i-it...your-” Yachi moans and squeezes her eyes shut, turns her head to hide her face before she shudders. “ _Yourcockfeelssogood.Daddy **please**._ ”

 _FUCK_.

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa both swear and then growl and Iwaizumi grips Yachi’s thighs so tight that he _knows_ there will be bruises on them the next day.

“God, _fuck_ ,” Matsukawa nearls _snarls_ into Yachi’s ear. “That’s right, kitten. You love his cock. Such a lewd little baby for Daddy, aren’t you? Going to come on it again like a filthy little _slut_?”

Yachi gives a big, hiccuping sob and then nods, clenches around Iwaizumi so tight he nearly goes light headed. His sweet little baby girl trembles between them, tiny tears welling up in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks as she mewls and begs for more- “ _Daddy, Sir, p-please._ ”

He almost comes just from that.

Iwaizumi grits his teeth and gets as close to rough as he’s willing, fucks into her fast and deep. Yachi moans and pants, reaches a hand back to hold onto the nape of Matsukawa’s neck. She’s so, so close and Iwaizumi _knows_ she is and wants to make her come again, get her off and bring her pleasure.

“That it, kitten, that’s it,” Matsukawa mutters. His hand on her neck moves up and Iwaizumi groans when she so fucking easily parts her lips to suck on Matsukawa’s fingers. She looks dazed and out of it and it’s so, so much seeing her sucking on their boyfriend’s fingers and staring up at Iwaizumi through wet lashes. “Maybe next time we’ll let you have you us both. You can suck Daddy’s cock while I fuck your tight little cunt. You want that?”

Yachi _moans_ at that, her hips grinding against Iwaizumi the best they can with Iwaizumi holding her in place. She comes _hard_ on his cock, squeezes around it so fucking tight it’s almost painful, moans so, so loud and looks up at him through slitted eyes. She’s tight and wet and flushed and so fucking pretty and looking so fucking _lewd_ with her mouth open and her tongue right in between Matsukawa’s fingers, her eyes almost unfocused and her chest heaving with a pant. It’s so fucking much. _Too_ much. She looks so fucking _good_ and-

Iwaizumi groans and slams into her, makes her almost yip as he drops his head and grinds in deep, rides out his own orgasm. He barely registers the praise that Matsukawa whispers to Yachi as he pants and tries to gather himself.

“That’s it, Hitoka. Such a good girl. You were so, so good for us. You did so well speaking like that. You made Hajime so, so happy. Made me proud, kitten. You’re so good. We’re so lucky to have you.”

There’s a broken little sob that sounds and that’s what pushes Iwaizumi to get himself together. He slides out of Yachi carefully and kneels to the floor, lightly runs her tongue over her as he pulls the condom off. He doesn’t have to look up to know that she’s crying, smiles a little tiredly when he catches her legs shake.

Iwaizumi pulls away and ties off the condom, lazily leans over and tosses it into the little bin by the armchair. They’ll need to take the trash out so no one will see it but he’s not going to put the effort into walking to the kitchen to toss the condom in the trash.

Iwaizumi stands and tucks himself into his pants, smiles softly when he watches Yachi curl herself up into Matsukawa’s lap. She’s crying, just like he thought, but it’s weak and soft and it’s only from being overwhelmed by everything. He shares a smile with Matsukawa and lets him kiss her forehead before stepping forward and slipping his arms underneath her. Iwaizumi’s a little tired and shaky from exertion, yes, but he knows he has to be the one to carry her off.

He lifts Yachi up and smirks down at Matsukawa when he sees just how fucking hard he is, has to hold back a chuckle when his boyfriend narrows his eyes.

“Come on, baby girl,” Iwaizumi murmurs, shifting her in his arms so it’s a bit easier to carry her. “We’re going to clean you up and put you to bed. Does that sound nice?”

Yachi sniffles and nods, buries her face into his chest and curls her fingers into his shirt. Iwaizumi’s heart melts at that and he dips his head down to give her a little kiss to his temple as he starts carrying her off.

“Do you want a bath, kitten?” Matsukawa asks, following after them. Yachi shakes her head and Matsukawa hums. “A shower then. Why don’t you let Hajime shower with you while I get your bed nice and cozy for you to sleep in?”

Iwaizumi hides a smile because he knows Matsukawa is just trying to spare her from the fact that he’s not gotten off yet.

Yachi nods and clings to Iwaizumi a little tighter, gives another sniffle as she nuzzles against his chest.

“I think there are fresh sheets in the dryer,” Iwaizumi tells Matsukawa quietly. “And we should have some of that chocolate she likes left.”

Matsukawa nods and leans over, waits for Iwaizumi to pause in his walking so he can press a kiss to Yachi’s cheek.

“Love you, sweetheart,” Matsukawa whispers, in a soft little tone that only they (and sometimes Oikawa and Hanamaki if they’re all drunk and cozy) get to hear. “Hajime loves you too.”

“So, so much, Hitoka,” Iwaizumi adds with a fond smile.

Some soft, small noise slips from her and there’s a jumbled up mumble that makes them both give a little huff of laughter. It’s not unkind, though, and Matsukawa and Iwaizumi grin at each other.

“Yeah, we know, sweetheart,” Matsukawa tells her. “You love us too.”

There’s a sleepy little hum that confirms it and they shake their heads fondly, smile as they start walking again.

God, they’re so lucky to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no convincing me that Matsukawa doesn't have a fucking filthy mouth.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
